The Many Adventures of Moody Marie
by FantasyBalance
Summary: My name is Marie. I wear striped socks that go past my knees. If that isn't enough incentive for you, I'm almost a smart mouth who goes on (what you would call) fantastic adventures that mix whimsy with angst. Except that everything I say is true. You won't believe me. But I'm not going to pretend I care. AU Marie x MC
1. Chapter 1

When you let your Persona out, it is like a part of you has just been unleashed. There it is. There is that little part of you, just out there in the world. Isn't that awesome? It couldn't be more awesome. There is not a single goddamn thing in the whole world that is more awesome than that.

Oh my, you don't know me at all do you? I'm almost certain that you don't, otherwise I would never have to write an intro to my own story introducing myself.  
I wish I could speak to you directly. Telling my story is so much harder when I don't know how your face looks, or what kind of a person you are, or whether we would be the kind of people who would get along at all.

Because, I know there's going to be a point in time in this story when you're going to think of me as a straight out bitch. I don't know what sort of twitch your face would make when that happens. I don't know whether you'll take pity on me, or think of me as quite the fool. This drives me crazy. Crazy to the point of wishing to pull my hair out.

My story begins inside of a limo. The sort of limo that teenagers on their prom would try to score in, not that I would know of such matters.

But this was a magic limo, if you can believe it. It's the sort of limo that can take you to any place that you want to with just a simple thought. How crazy is that? I thought it was pretty crazy when they told me about it. But yet, even though the limo is stretched across space and time, for the longest time I was not allowed to leave it.

My name is Marie. I'm a girl, and just by saying that I know I'm going to have a readership greater than most. No doubt you're already thinking to yourself, my god, what does this strange girl in the limo look like? Well, I am not one to leave my adoring public waiting.

I can usually be found wearing a blue cap on top of my head with some colorful buttons on top. I've got some striped socks that go all the way past my knees, so if that is your thing ladies and gentleman, you could consider me your bundle of fanservice. On top of that, I can be found in a short red skirt and a button-up white shirt.

Zip your pants back up, please. For christ sakes, we haven't even met.

So life in this limo was boring. The spot which I sat had beautiful leathering, a bar for all of my alcoholic urges, and company that no woman should ever desire. An old man with a huge hooked nose and a massive bald spot named Igor. Yes, I think whoever created him had a fondness for Universal monster movies too. Don't tell him that.

Next to him was Elizabeth, whom some would say is very close to me in personality and spirit. I would say this is a lie, because if I were anything like Elizabeth I would to bring a gun to my head and blow my brains out. She acts like a doll. She talks like a doll. She's smart, but only in an incredibly synthetic way. Whoever created her made her to be smart, and that is the problem.  
She was, in a way, created to appeal to any man who boarded the limo. She had short grey hair, a blue cap that would remind one of a stewardess, and a skin tight blue dress that despite covering much skin didn't leave much to the imagination.

I never talked to either of these people. Or rather, I would talk at them, and they would pretend I wasn't there at all. This was the only place that I was born into at the time so I just suspected that there was something wrong with me.

I would call Elizabeth the C-word, and she wouldn't so much as flinch. I would look to Igor, telling him that he was the very stuff that nightmares were made of. Neither of them would flinch. Neither of them would even look in my direction. It was absolutely incredible.

One day, we had a new visitor to the limo. Someone new. I could determine that he was about my age. He was young, slender, muscular, with a mop of neatly combed grey hair that perfectly complimented his school uniform. I straightened my back, though I knew that he couldn't see me. None of them had ever seen me.

"Ahhh," Igor welcomed to the newcomer. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matt-"

"I've been sitting in this place for months now," I interrupted without thinking. My words had never been heard before, so what was the harm? "And you make the same speech every goddamn time. Aren't you tired of it?"

It was then that all faces were on me. Elizabeth, Igor, and the newcomer looked at me as though I existed. "Yes…" Igor cleared his throat. "This young one is Marie. She is a newborn. She has just come to accepting her own consciousness."

"Beg pardon," I snapped back. Igor returned his attentions back to the newcomer, but I wasn't finished. "You mean that you could hear me and understand me this whole time, and the only reason you haven't talked to me is because I'm a newborn?"

After this, he continued to talk as though I wasn't there again. Tell me something, guy or gal on the Internet, is it just that easy to tune a beings cries for attention off? I have only been born into this existence for a short while, and whenever I am seen as unwanted, people just pretend as though I'm not talking at all. So strange.

"Now then," Igor told the newcomer. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy cleared his throat, and already I was feeling self-conscious. It is the first time that I knew for certain that others could see me, and now I was beginning to contemplate why I was born into such a ridiculous get-up. No one would take me seriously in the get-up unless I was going to a comic convention somewhere.

"My name is Hero," he spoke with the confidence of a hero.

"Hero?" I couldn't help but scoff. "That's real original there, hot shot. Do you have a friend named Side-Kick and a girlfriend named Damsel too?"

"I apologize for the denizens behavior," Igor spoke coldly. "She has not yet discovered the key between honesty and integrity."

"Well," I wasn't about to stop now. "When no one speaks to you for days on end, that's understandable isn't it?"

"It's quite alright," the boy shrugged. "I understand it. I mean, I don't understand why I'm here or why I've been summoned, but I do understand speaking out of term." He didn't sound as cool as I had first imagined. There was a hint of insecurity in that voice of his. "I've been told that I praddle."

"Praddling along the lake of destiny is just what you and our dear Marie here have in common," Igor nodded. "There is no such thing as concidence in this world, and what is coincidence is predetermined."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. I'm sorry, once you hear so many pseudo philosophical statements, it begins to light your fuse short. "Sounds like bullshit to me."

"I smell bullshit too," Hero shook his head in confusion. "I mean, okay, you talk of destiny. And you bring me to this place like I'm just supposed to accept it. That this is where I'm supposed to be. But this Velvet Room… where are we? Are we in space? Are we traveling through dimensions."

"We are both here and not," Igor explained. "As I said, between dream and reality and mind and matter."

"And where exactly is that," he snarked back. "The space between spaces?"

"I don't understand how," I smiled despite myself. "But I understood that reference. I wish that I could unreference it."

"You two," Igor continued. "Share a similar destiny. Whether you decide to cooperate or to drift apart is entirely up to you."

"But I was just born not too long ago," I said. "Why should I share any destiny with this boy that…" I turned to the boy. "… no offense, I'm sure that you're a terrific guy and all, but there is no way in hell I'm just gonna leap into your destiny without dinner first."

"Nor I yours."

"I think that you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," I said to Igor through gritted teeth. "Like why do I exist? Why is this guy here? And why the hell do we have a shared destiny?"

Igor smiled from ear to ear, genuinely seeming to enjoy himself. Elizabeth looked just as serene and angelic as she always had, no change in mood whatsoever. "Marie, you are soon to be birthed into a new world. The knowledge that you will obtain will overwhelm your senses, but with the assistance of this newly found Persona user, you will find your way to the path of enligtenment."

"Enlighten-" None of this was making any sort of sense to me. "Now listen here?! You just think you can treat me like dirt underneath your boot and expect me to willingly just do whatever you sa-"

Igor clicked his fingers.

And suddenly, I was no longer in the limo. I was in a new place, but my me was still the same. I was wearing the same clothes as I had before, I had the same thoughts, and the same personality. But now, there was a whole world out there waiting for me. There was no Igor or Elizabeth exchanging conundrums with one another like small talk. Much to my surprise, there was no Hero either.

Just me. In the rain. Feeling miserable in the cold, but at least I was feeling something.

I loved the rain. For the first time I felt rain, and I loved it more than anything I had ever felt.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hello, this is Marie. I realize this story is now on the World Wide Web, and I expect people will leave what they call 'reviews' like this is some work of fiction.**_

_**I will respond to said reviews in kind, answering any questions that you might have. It's hard to explain some of the things that happened to me without sounding at least a little crazy.**_

_**I want you all to understand me. I want to, in a way, allow my story to be a bond between us. So please, tell me what you think of this story. About me. About what I went through. What you think is bullshit. What you think could be 'improved' in terms of plot (though it's a memoir, so if you're angry because you're favorite waifu died in a swordfight, you will in no way be able to change her destiny).**_

_**I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. For every day that you read this, you will understand me a little more. By the time that the days end, you will know me more than I know myself.**_

_**That's incredibly sad.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that I noted about my surroundings was that, quite simply, there was no other place on Earth that I could be other than Inaba, Japan. It was a more rural area, including a few small towns, mostly known for its agriculture.

I couldn't have been stuck in a more boring desolate hellhole during a rainfall.

I know in the big city there are a lot of creeps, but at least you had the company of other people around you. If someone were to think of me as a potential target out here, there would be nowhere to escape to. I would be completely at their mercy, and seeing that I didn't even have a knife on me that would suck. I'm pretty certain my legs were muscular enough that a good kick to the crouch would be enough to make a quick escape, but I would only be escaping to more farmland.

There was a road nearby, but no one seemed to be driving by. I was almost certain that I could probably hitch a ride. I didn't know why, but I already knew that the majority of the people around the area were trustworthy. I just hated the idea of being in the middle of nowhere, which is where I would assume the strangest of the strange people would lurk.

I decided to follow the road for a little while, which had become reflective due to the downfall. I examined myself within one of the accumulative puddles. This was the first time that I could see myself in a reflection from foot to head. I wish that I could say that I was impressed, but the thing which struck me was the expression on my face.

I looked like a lost little girl, waiting for some knight on a horse to rescue me.

The fact that I had that kind of face scared me. When you sit alone by yourself, you tend to think that if you had the opportunity to break out into the bigger world that you would be an amazingly independent person. That in rain or sunshine, in Tokyo or the mountains, I would be strutting about waiting for something exciting to happen. I was certain that I would relish every moment of it, because anything would be better than having to deal with Elizabeth and Igor.

But you can't really strut when the rain is this cold. When you have no recollection of what your existence means, it's hard to have courage about anything. Let's say that you were born to be a great leader, you would go out and find a political movement to get behind. If you were born to be a great lover, I would find the richest business man that I could and live the rest of my life in luxury. A great warrior? All you would need to do is find a gun and learn how to shoot it, which in this country would be near impossible without reaching out to a black market.

So I dragged myself along down the road, waiting for some kind of sign. I don't know how long I walked, but with every step I was feeling more and more alone. I couldn't help but think that maybe this was some sort of cruel joke. That Igor and Elizabeth were watching me from a distance, laughing as I struggled along. That's all anything really seemed at this point.

Just one big joke.

But at the very peak of my pessimism, a little light of hope came up to my side.

Or rather, a beat-up red pick-up truck came my way.

"Howdy stranger," a girly voice screamed from within. "Igor sent me."

I squinted my eyes at her, hoping for head to explode. Maybe he had finally gotten tired of me tromping through the rain that he sent one of his lackeys to come and rescue me. "I hate that son of a bitch." I kept on walking. Those prior fears about catching pneumonia or getting assaulted? Those were nothing compared to my current animosity towards that man. The man who ignored me and treated me worse than dirt.

"Then we make good company!" Her car followed me slowly. This girl wasn't going to let up, so I got a good look at her. She was maybe a year my senior, with short brown hair that was put up in a bun with two gold pins. But that wasn't the interesting part of her. I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing the same exact uniform as the Hero before, but this one with a skirt.

Because, you know, she was a lady and all.

"Are you another one of those people with a destiny?" It was a serious question, but she responded with a titter.

"Yeah, that's me… I bet you're tired of hearing that ol' line, huh?"

I didn't have to respond to that.

The girl stopped her truck and spoke with a calm assurance. "You know, if you don't get in the damn car, I'm gonna have to get mean."

I just kept on walking. The threat didn't mean much coming from such a small slender frame. If it came down to it, I was certain that I could take her down.

"Last warning," she called out.

I took off at a sprint.

Now, if I were a smart girl I would have realized that these people have special abilities. The sort of things that would leave me a lump of ashes on the sidewalk if I wasn't careful.

"PERSONA!"

With that little word, I fell to the ground and all feeling left my legs. And my arms. And my mouth. I was lucky that I could still control my bladder.

I could hear the slender girl tromping up to me as my face remained buried in the mud. I could just imagine what she was going to say. Something snarky, no doubt. Something defeating so that she would be able to brag about her superiority over me. The fact that she got to play with cool toys, and I got to shiver in the road.

She kicked me over, and ground her nose against mine. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you try to get away from me again, I won't use something so… amateur. Got it?"

I couldn't nod, and I couldn't talk. I didn't know what she wanted me to do. I was freaking paralyzed.

"We're in agreement." The feeling came back to all of my parts. Surprisingly, I didn't find it in me to kick her across the face. I wanted all my limbs to be intact for my remaining days in Japan. "You're a smart girl. If you want to stay alive, I'm going to be your best friend. Now, I didn't wanna zap you. I really didn't. There's just-" She rolled her eyes. "Things out there that will eat you whole if you get to them."

"Is being vague a game with you people?"

She pulled me up to my feet, attempting to wipe away some smudges of mud while she was at it. "Yes. When shadow creatures called Shadows come into the world, being vague keeps you from sounding like a nutjob."

"Shadows?" That was a name that I had heard through around in the Velvet Room. It was always 'the Shadows had attacked here' or 'I am certain the Shadows will arrive here'. "Are those the things that you fight?"

"My, you are smart." Marching back to her truck, she left her left index finger pointed towards me. I found that my feet moved on my own as I marched with her. She still had some kind of magic spell on me. "Which means that I won't have to explain things twice for you. It's going to be quite a while, so you should prepare to sling some good questions my way."

"Where are we going?"

"A dorm for Persona users and those who are to be our allies." She opened her driver's side door, and within seconds I had already taken my seat and fastened my safety belt. "It's a cozy little spot for the likes of us. Other Persona users, and potential Persona users, friendly conversation, co-ed bunking." That last little detail was my favorite. "It's pretty much everything you could ask for."  
I bit my bottom lip down, keeping myself from saying anything that could get in my trouble. Obviously, she was capable. Clearly she could give me some good thrashings if I stepped out of line. Like a drill sergeant, I would have to obey her. That didn't mean that I had to be too chatty.

"Oooorrr…" she shook her head. "You can just sit there and be a bitch like you're doing. I can deal with that."

In a lot of ways, I suppose we were very much a like. She had a smart mouth and hardly cared what I thought of her. She was capable and head strong to the point that confidence seemed to be growing from her ears. But in that moment, as we were driving along the road, I couldn't get myself to respect her. Really, I couldn't get to respect anyone.

None of this was my choice. The best that I could do was make the best of the crappy situation, but everyone who has done that knows that it doesn't just make all the bad things vanish.

And I just wasn't feeling up to forcing myself.

The road continued to go on and on, and we took a few turns through the countryside. A few hours had passed before I realized that some conversation was better than enduring bitter silence.

"I don't have a Persona," I told her. I wanted this to have the effect of a bomb shell, exploding right on top of her head. But it didn't do anything to her.

"You have the potential," she responded nonchalantly. "You may never get a full-fledged Persona, but you can be a valuable asset to our team regardless. Most of us weren't born into this world to fight Shadows, myself included. You, on the other hand, have been specifically created for the task."

She was talking to me like I was some sort of robot made in a factory. Would I have to be checking my OS to be sure it was fully updated in the future?

"Who created me?" It sucks being vulnerable. But that was what I was. Completely at the whims of this strange girl. "Was it Igor? Elizabeth?"

"Hard to say. If you were to ask either of them where they came from, they would tell you that they merely are." She looked deep in thought for a moment, taking a left turn into a city where the lights shone bright through the windows. "All we know is that you're here to fight Shadows. I'm here to fight Shadows. And Hero too. I believe you two met in the Velvet Room, right?"

"Briefly… cute guy." I wasn't going to lie. He was. Don't you judge me.

The girl smiled curtly. "That he is. We've been dating for a couple of months now. You have exceptional taste, if you don't mind my saying."

It was interesting, but she didn't let the moment be awkward between us. She took the compliment in stride, and didn't get all defensive about me having some hots for her current significant other.

She started humming a tune, almost completely to herself. It wasn't a joyful melody like I would have expected coming from a girl that young. It almost seemed haunted, like it would be played on an organ in a haunted house somewhere. If this was her idea of a happy-go-lucky melody, there was clearly more beneath the surface of this girl than just a pretty face and a fighters' spirit.

I couldn't claim that I was an expert at analyzing people, but it seemed to me like she was hiding something. Something deep down inside, maybe so far deep that she herself didn't know it was there.

I still didn't like her, even if she was complicated and charming and holding fascinating dark secrets.

But… it wouldn't be too hard to say that someday, given the right spark, I would grow to like her.

Maybe… and maybe other people too.

But only a little. Maybe a lot on weekends and holidays.

**Author's Notes:**

_**Hello. It's Marie again.**_

_**I told you we would be seeing each other again soon. I must apologize if the size of these files may be a little small for some. My life of fighting shadows and shamelessly touting my own horn means I don't have much longer than an hour in my bunk before exhaustion completely overtakes me.**_

_**So, between the 'other bunk activity' and this, I have about twenty minutes to tell each chunk of my tale. I know, I know. For a memoir, I should be more dedicated. But at heart, I am really looking for attention.**_

_**And speaking of attentions, I have received some contact with one of you. A review from a lad or lass by the name of Helplessly Helpful, whom was able to pop my cyber cherry concerning the matter. I do so wish you are a boy, otherwise that prior statement would seem awkward. Contrary to some desires, I will not be turning yuri during any point within my tale. Thought I should make that clear to… you know who you people are.**_

_**Helplessly Helpful (how long did it take to come up with that name?): I'm glad that you're enjoying my point of view. I don't find it myself particularly interesting, but I suppose I'm also the one with it. If you were to write a story like this in your own voice, I think you would understand. It is a writer's dilemma. We love to write, but we hate to read our writing, especially if it pertains to us specifically.**_  
_**I have written a fan-fic prior to this. A story about Scott Pilgrim discovering the power of his Persona. My friend Yukari told me to take it down from the Internet, suggesting that using our powers as a use of creative inspiration was immoral. She is going to be so pissed when she reads this.**_  
_**To answer your second comment, no there will be no cannons. Or non-cannons. Or cannons of any kind. While I love pirates, I have run into none during my lifetime… sadly…**_  
_**I hope that my conversation with my future senpai did it for you like the (air quotes) character interactions (end air quotes) in my first entry had. Though, if they hadn't, I don't really give a damn.**_

_**See you all soon. Yukari wants me to squish a spider in her room, and none of the supposed men of the dorm are able to build up the courage.**_

_**Until our next meeting, random creepy 'most likely males' of the Internet.**_


End file.
